


Then make me

by pspsps_Yuxin



Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: Drinks, F/F, Fingering, Shared Rooms, Smut, cabin stay - Freeform, cursing, heated pool, kexin shy idiots - Freeform, night club, night dive - Freeform, please don't dive in pool in the middle of winter with snow, poor shuxin - Freeform, they are both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspsps_Yuxin/pseuds/pspsps_Yuxin
Summary: Truth been told, she liked their touches more then she wished to admit. Keran's hands were very delicate and warm unlike her cold hands always stuffed up her clothing or long sleeves. Her smile with little dimples was contagious and so unlike her granny looking one.But her dark eyes...that's where the shorter would easily lose her composure under that dark stare. It was intoxicating just like now...
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Kudos: 19





	Then make me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little present as always the reminder that english is not my first language so please ignore any typo. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you want, follow me on twitter, I do fanarts and AUs there - @bae_liu

A good thing of holiday season was the opportunity to spend a little time with your loved ones, and enjoy their warmth and care around a filled table, with good food and much laughter.

As for the girls holidays this year, they would have little to none, since their album was planned to release at the middle of celebrations, so promotional work was a must to surround that time.

However, one of the brands they represented was organizing a big event where the group would be invited. But knowing about their possibility of spending that time away from their families, the brand company made everything in their power to bring them the best accommodations for their stay, far away from their homes.

Serving as a kind of holidays to enjoy before the event itself only taking place at the end of the week.

"Wow"

Shuxin enthusiastically said upon entering their new home for the next week and a half.

It was a big wooden cabin style house constructed in the most modern way you could imagine that style of snowy retreat being. Inside it was spacious, a fully equipped house with large common areas and high ceilings. At the second floor two large corridors spread out filled with doors illuminated by skylights above. Behind all those doors big rooms were decorated with comfortable materials as to make them look more pleasing to the eye.

All the girls, on by one, spread out to explore, leaving their mess of traveling bags scattered around the place.

"We have a pool!" Anqi screamed at the other end of the house.

Yuxin's interest was brought up with the idea.

She secretly loved to swim and missed it dearly, since it reminded her of her younger days by the beach, always inside the water enjoying the calm waves.

Now older, she had no time to enjoy swimming like she used to, it's not like she could simply go to the beach and enjoy a swim like before. Now she was famous and she was easily recognized anywhere.

A private heated pool, in a winter paradise taken out of a magazine, in a reserved area with so much untouched land...was very appealing indeed.

And over the day the interest was bounded to grow.

They had 5 rooms to share in total and to decide the lucky girl who would stay alone in the 5th room. On a quick game it was decided that Jiaqi would be the lucky winner with the 5th room at the left wing. Next to her was only one room and that would be Yuxin's room to share with Keran.

A brief look was shared between them making Yuxin hold out her breath... until the taller looked away grabbing her things and one of Yuxin's bags to start taking them up the big, round staircase. Yuxin finally took a breath after the short black hair and those dark eyes left her vision.

Things between them were tense ever since the award show that Keran attended with Jiaqi.

Yuxin still remembered vividly, entering Keran's room unannounced in the middle of her changing out of her provocative and so sensual outfit. She looked amazing, very confident at the event. It easily reduced Yuxin to a blushing mess and knowing Keran felt her best also made her feel more attached to the certain look.

But on that room Yuxin felt something else completely, Keran was not naked when she entered, her top half was still in place like the gala. The problem stood below.

Her high waisted black pants were nowhere to be found making Yuxin finally realize that the top half was not a simple top but a full body instead hiding little to nothing of her strong thighs.

Yuxin could not stare away and fell petrified in place while Keran realized her presence. She waited for a scold that never came, a complaint that never reached her. Instead, she got eyes staring her down in silence showing no specific emotion that she could pinpoint to help her choose what to do next.

The tension grew stronger, the space fewer and when Keran was right in front of her, almost trapping her at the door, Yuxin panicked.

Before she would do anything stupid and act on her emotions without thinking, she quickly left the room closing the door and running to her shared apartment.

She no longer remembered what she wanted from Keran, what she wanted to ask or go pick up...she forgot completely.

Yet she never forgot that look and how it made her feel.

"Yuxin do you want to join us tonight?"

Yuxin, confused from suddenly waking up from her day dreaming, stared at Xiaotang in front of her "What? Sorry" she apologized.

"We are going to the club at the hotel nearby. We have a table reserved there" Xiaotang said once again making space for Xueer to join her at the large couch.

Clubs was not really her thing...and that pool...

"I'm gonna stay in, I'm a bit tired..." Yuxin quietly said while starting to pick up her other two traveling bags to bring it to her room. Hopefully by now she would not encounter Keran in the way.

"Don't worry baobei, take a rest" Xueer gave her a warm smile before she left the room.

Like expected, she had no stressful encounters at the room, finding it empty and organized. The only proof that someone had been there was the now empty bags at a corner and her smaller bag, previously taken, on the tip of what she believed would be her side of the bed. It was a queen size and they would have to share it for a week...that would be awkward...

After hours of organizing all her jewelry and making time for the others to leave, she opened her door to find the house empty. No one was at the common areas and for the longest time Yuxin now felt like a child alone at home with endless possibilities to choose from.

The pool...

Quickly she inspected her bags to find a simple bikini set her mom had offered her for vacations back in the summer. Unfortunately, that time she was still working and it had not been used, not even once. Who knew she would wear it for the first time in the middle of the winter while it snowed?

It was a sporty looking set, the top was very similar in format to her usual sports bras but the bottom however was...shorter on fabric.

Yet it fit well and it was only for swimming, it's not like anyone was there to see it anyways.

She grabbed a few towels and stuffed them up a tiny green bag with her phone, just in case someone tried to talk to her. A big winter hoodie was put on over her head and she left for the back of the house.

It was already late at night. The pool area was illuminated only by the lights inside of it giving a soft bluish glow to the deep waters. Yet Yuxin paid no real attention to it as the cold outside made her shiver, once she stepped out of the heating the cabin provided.

She had to get in the warm waters soon or she would freeze. Getting closer to the pool border she realized it was also heated. A blessing to her cold bare feet. Yuxin placed her green backpack close to her hoodie and slowly she entered the pool.

When her skin touched the warm water, Yuxin could not resist diving in it, opposing to staying at the cold surface.

Although, when she did it, the last thing she expected to find at the bottom of the pool was Keran siting down completely calm in a white swimsuit. As Yuxin startled returned to the surface to breath, Keran joined her too.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING THERE?! ARE YOU OK?! I THOUGHT YOU WENT WITH THE OTHERS" Yuxin panicked watching the taller calmly removing her swimming goggles and cap freeing her dark short locks of hair. Keran's wet hand made them stick to every direction in a messy way.

"Calm down laoshi" Keran reassured Yuxin quietly staring at the still panicked girl "I can hold my breath underwater for 2 minutes. Pretty cool party trick" the lightheartedness on Keran's quiet voice was able to calm Yuxin making her worry turn to laughter on how stupid she might had locked.

But to Keran, Yuxin locked not stupid at all. Now she looked relax away from the usual tensing spotlight and attentive eyes of fans. Her body posture was not tensed, her laughter was not contained.

A soft water splash hit Yuxin by the jaw stopping her laughter.

"What was that for?" Yuxin retaliated with a splash of her own high enough to hit Keran's whole face.

"For interrupting my meditation earlier"

You call that medication? Yuxin wanted to ask but was stopped when a playful smile spread on the others face pulling her down with the taller for 2 seconds.

Now Keran's was not the only one with messy hair.

They haven't been okay with each other's presence like this for almost a month. Both felt that proximity slowly coming back and embracing them. It calmed Yuxin's previous worries but it didn't hide her emotions on it.

Truth been told, she liked their touches more then she wished to admit. Keran's hands were very delicate and warm unlike her cold hands always stuffed up her clothing or long sleeves. Her smile with little dimples was contagious and so unlike her granny looking one.

But her dark eyes...that's where the shorter would easily lose her composure under that dark stare. It was intoxicating just like now...

Again, Yuxin was back at the same place she was weeks ago in Keran's room with those eyes staring her as if they were reading her emotions and desires like a book.

If it weren't for the water making her almost weightless her legs would have given out on how strong the shake of it were. Not to even mention the effect on her chest beating hard missing a few beats in between...and the new pressure below...

It was indeed suffocating.

Knowing perfectly well of the state the other was in, the taller went closer, stretching her luck and waiting for any kind of reaction from Yuxin.

Now closer, she placed both hands at the border of the pool, trapping Yuxin's slim body between them, unable to take her eyes off hers. She would never stop staring at her innocent eyes full of wonder. Hopefully of want too. Maybe. But if it was, as sure as hell she knew it would be for her only to marvel on.

So Keran decided to take full advantage of her height. Easily towering over the shorter.

Yuxin followed by placing her hands by Keran's shoulders as to create space between both their bodies on the verge of touching. A last hope to prevent her inevitable fall to temptation.

The water dripping down Keran's hair fell down Yuxin's face barely escaping her eye, falling slowly down her perfectly sculpted lips.

Keran than lowers herself cradling Yuxin's delicate face close to her, only to drag her full lips in Yuxin's, in a useless attempt to catch the water drops from falling further. With this simple act Yuxin loses herself completely, letting her arms slide around her neck, grabbing on to wet black hair stands with a gentile pull. Shamelessly showing her intentions.

The soft lip touching turns into a sweet kiss. Connected not only by their lips but their bodies as well. Yuxin climbed up Keran's body bringing them closer, as their exposed skin also kissed down in deep waters.

Keran let it.

She is too entranced by the eager tongue searching for hers, lips playfully opening up giving more access and diving deeper into desire for the other.

A soft moan escaped Yuxin once she felt hands exploring her body. Teasing fingers caressing her sides going lower to give a tasteful squeeze at her round cheeks, messing the wet fabric below and pulling more sweet sounds to echo on the waters.

It was cold outside, yet their bodies could not be bothered by the radiating heat they shared in search of more. More of each other. More of that pleasurable feeling growing, one by their chests representing their fondness and care, and the other being overtaken by carnal desire.

How Keran wished to involve Yuxin in nothing other them her touches, her kisses, her smell, her everything. Having her screaming her name pleading for more, but Keran had to contain herself. They were still outside and at any moment they could be seen. If it happened, it could cause them trouble, yes, but secretly she would be pleased with showing how Yuxin was hers and hers alone. Giving no chance for any other to try, putting once and for all the insatiable rumors and tiering gossips over a possible male romantic partner in her life.

The closer she was to a romantic male partner was the complete opposite of how close Keran's fingers were to dig deep inside Yuxin's undies in search for a sweet place to stretch out to her heart's content.

"K-keke" Yuxin kept whispering at her ear, completely lost on the sensual nibbling Keran delivered at her neck. The mind was a blur, hiding her best judgment on the place they were at the moment, her responsible side was willingly thrown out.

A hand sliding lower called Keran's attention to her chest, where a veiny hand now rested. What exactly did they both had in mind for that night?

"Are you sure you want to continue? I might not be able to stop after"

The warning was delivered at Yuxins ear, every word giving warm breaths at her wet skin. It gave her shivers, making her hug the taller closer on pure reflex, like she was afraid she would vanish front her touch at any moment. Or even wake up from a sweet dream.

Yuxin did not wish to stop even if that meant taking the risk of getting caught. All her life she was wary of everything from her actions, to her speech, from clothing to even ambitions. It was safe to say the shorter was sick of being warry.

Keran had given her a choice and she had long chosen.

With a simple, tender kiss at Keran's cheek "I have no intentions of stopping any time soon" the hand on the chest now lower, joining Keran's hand, pulling it by intertwined fingers. Pinky fingers, as if they were making a childish promise, and maybe they were...

Yuxin used that new connection to guide Keran's hand towards her front, releasing it after a small squeeze. Holding the others wrist now she placed Keran's hand in place.

An eyebrow raised while lustful dark eyes stared her down.

"I want a taste of what _we_ could be..." the confession left Yuxin's month at the heat of the moment. It might not have been the best words but Keran was thankfully on the same page.

"Why a taste when we can both have the whole thing?"

Was it greed on her voice? Maybe intense desire made it seem like it, but one thing Yuxin knew for sure...Keran's last words had a way bigger impact on her body and mind then she had predicted.

A simple taste was proposed only because of Yuxin's worries on Keran's intentions. Although now, knowing that she took the first step towards more, it opened a new row of possibilities. Each one more exciting than the other.

So why wait?

Yuxin's hand make quick work sliding inside the bottom piece of the taller's intercut swimsuit, as she felt Keran's hand being much more practical by placing her garments to the side instead, providing more then enough space for two of her fingers to tease her sensitive folds.

They both shared the same idea.

While Yuxin's movements were more concealed, only slightly searching the slid and having a painfully slow feel of such a restrictive area, Keran was bolder on her approach.

Her longer fingers pinched Yuxin's lips softly, pulling them apart revealing more, also indirectly urging her to provide even more space by shifting her light weight on water to one leg only. So, the shorter's sculpted leg spread to the side, and ended up embracing Keran's body to her surprise.

Another simple action, a bite at swollen lips, an uneven breath, a head throwing at a precise caress near her clit. Keran could not bring herself to stop enjoying Yuxin's reflexes in front of her. Rewarding her on the work and detailed attention she placed on pleasing Yuxin. Truly she had fallen deep for her teammate and she could not bring herself to regret it.

"Can I?" Keran softly questioned placing the tip of her middle finger at her wet entrance, spasming almost like she was ready to suck her in.

Meanwhile Yuxin's head rested on her shoulder, hiding her moans by the taller's neck. An affirmative shake and inaudible yes, completely dried out by needy moans were all the answer she needed before entering the tight space.

"Fu-uck K-keke"

An eager thrust of Yuxin's hips towards her finger felt like a reward to Keran, who continued her actions, rubbing the tip of her thumb in circles above the other's sensitive clit and trusted her finger in and out, curling it inside occasionally.

It was hard to focus in a pace since she too was being distracted by teasing hands. Keran saw herself conflicted on her advances in comparison to how wonderful Yuxin's fingers felt, dangerously rubbing her receptive clit.

More kissing was shared between both girls, breathing into each other spaces and inhaling the same intoxicating air. It was messy, sloppy how their tongues danced with each other easily becoming acquaintances.

Too much, too fast. One finger became two, scissoring Yuxin from the inside, giving her a glorious stretch, she didn't know how much she had been craving. As for Keran, she feed herself on those teasing touches wetting her further and pleasing the small burn she felt.

Their upper bodies stayed connected moving together with each kiss. Through the stretched fabric their already hard nipples, from not only the excitement but also the cold, peeked at the others mounds rubbing them together in added furor.

It did not take long for Yuxin to ride her peak, applying more pressure to her hips to connect with Keran's hand, mewling the others name stuck at her tongue and escaping her mouth like a prayer. That only made Keran's needs to reach higher.

In a matter of minutes, Keran watched Yuxin reach her orgasm where she held on to her like her life depended on it. Muscles spasming and contracting. The shy fingers that were pleasuring Keran stopped all their actions momentarily, the taller took that opportunity to fully focus on Yuxin, filling her with kisses as to urge her on.

"You're wonderful Yuxin" she softly whispered by her ear waiting for the other's shivers to calm down while carefully retracting her fingers from Yuxin's warm walls still squeezing her in.

A simple yet true confession.

Moments after, Yuxin slowly fell into her senses, starting to meet Keran's soft kisses with the same care and passion now more controlled. It had been too long since she had that kind of pleasure and to think that it was brought only by the taller in front of her it made her cheeks burn. Yet she could not bring herself to mind.

Her body was relaxed, more than relieved from most of her daily stresses. All of it gone by the tip of attentive fingers.

Speaking of fingers.

Yuxin gave no warning when she resumed her previous actions, now moving with a new found vigor and attention. Completely taking the taller by surprise.

"Aren't yo-ou tire-ed laoshi?~"

Even with her evident stutter she gave a very rhetorical question with a sarcastic intention. How Yuxin wished to whip out Keran's teasing smirk...

Applying a bit of pressure by her entrance with small circles made Keran let out a quite gasp.

"I haven't heard you sing my name yet" Yuxin's voice was teasing as well as her tongue licking the outline of Keran's plump red lips. Right before Keran enveloped Yuxin's tongue for her lips to suck on, she retaliated in the most provocative way possible.

" _Make me_ "

The answer given was by actions only, their bodies moved against one another in a blissful friction inside the water. It gave a nice sting almost to the point of being painful but not quite there yet. It was dangerous yet held up in a pleasurable balance.

With all the fast-rubbing motions down her sex, Keran was more on edge, her mind not being able to contain all the information around her. All she knew was the girl in front of her was now urging her on, sliding her fingers in all the right places, spreading her growing wetness for better access that the water did not provide. She had never said the other's name so many times in such a short period of time, not even in rehearsals and most definitely not even in all the times she pleasured herself alone and thought of no other than Yuxin.

It was in a way overwhelming.

Keran never knew she could be so loud, or this needy. Anything Yuxin had to offer she would gladly take it. She kept on eagerly sucking at Yuxin's tongue like her life depended on it, in an attempt to quiet down her mewling for anything that might hear them. If they were to be caught, she preferred being caught by having Yuxin's tongue down her throat and not for loudly begging for Yuxin while she was obviously getting fingered. Their teammates don't need to be traumatized to that extent.

A few more tastefull pulls at her clit were enough to set the deal.

Yuxin retracted her tongue and let Ketan bite her lip instead before returning for more kissing while her body reached the limit. Finally joining Yuxin in her post orgasmic bliss.

Slowly, Keran's hips stopped meeting Yuxin's fingers allowing the other to leave the sensitive area and hug her hides instead.

The sounds of water around them filled in the gaps of their comforting silence, ceasing their tender kisses for now as their foreheads rested together, just enjoying the moment they were left in.

Their eyes continued to stare at each other displaying so many emotions at the same time. It was a true rollercoaster, although at the end the most noticeable one, by its strength was passion.

Content and relief were a few others that Keran displayed and saw on Yuxin too. Her quiet fears of rejection were long left to rest. Easily replaced by a childish happiness on having her Yuxin all to herself. At least for that moment.

bip bip

Sadly, it didn't last...

Both girl's attention was pulled by an annoying bipping sound echoing behind them. Out of the water near their pool side there was the bright green back that Yuxin brought with her things, among them her phone.

As much as she hated to ruin their moment, she had to take the call...

Space between them existed once again, as they parted with very evident red cheeks, processing what they had done minutes ago.

Keran gave Yuxin enough space to turn around and try to reach for the bag without leaving the pool. She was that lazy...

Still, she was short and the bag was too far away so Keran gave her a little help. Without any warning she grabbed on to Yuxin's hips and pulled her further out of the water making the other's belly rest at the heated border outside the pool. Finally, she was able to reach the bag and quickly pick up the phone.

"Hey Shuxin" Yuxin answered the line and started a simple conversation with their other teammate, probably just checking in since they were both absence from their going out.

Keran lost interest in the one line conversation she got, and took a small dive back in the pool to prevent her body from freezing in the cold outside. Going back to the surface, Keran parted her long black hair to the side looking to see if Yuxin was done with the call but when her eyes landed on the younger, her cheeks suddenly combusted and her mind went to overdrive.

Not only was Yuxin not done with the call in question and stayed bend over the pool side, but her bottom half of her swim suit had not been placed back to its designated space. It was still at the side like Keran had left it, giving her the most tempting view, she had ever seen.

Keran was left with a choice.

Either she was polite and just fixed it while ignoring the fact of how perfect she looked or she would slowly initiate a round two while Yuxin was at the phone and could be easily caught by her noises.

That is if she made any sound...

Before she knew it the tip of her fingers were pulled to slowly touch all the way down Yuxin's exposed clit to her entrance. This simple action made Yuxin retract from her hand by her oversensitivity, holding back any questionable sound that tried to leave her with the sudden surprise.

"Yes Shuxin I'm still here" a dangerous stare was thrown Keran's way. Yuxin quietly spelled out for Keran to wait for after the call "sorry I'm just a bit sleepy. What were you saying about the club?"

Keran waited for only 2 minutes after ignoring all the warnings and taking a long lick up her slit and starting to make quick work on keeping Yuxin in place while she tasted her.

"Fuck Ke- Shuxin let's talk tomorrow whe-en you all return ok?"

After that question no time was given for an answer, Yuxin quickly turned off her phone forgetting it by her bag. The sensations below proving to be too much for her to contain her noises any longer.

"You are such a tease" every word said with a pause in between Keran's fingers from digging inside her velvety walls again, beside her wet tongue.

A small laugh left Keran when she backed herself away to take a good look, Yuxin pulled her legs, that were still on water, out of the pool, leaving Keran's fingers behind. The girl quickly turned around to face the taller still waiting by the pool border waiting for her next move, only for her bottom part of the swimsuit to be completely removed by her hands.

Shyly spreading her legs to the taller who licked her lips when softly pulling Yuxin towards her with a question "What about the others?" The last thing Keran wished was for them to get any more interruptions.

A veiny hand rested on Keran's chin, letting the thumb softly drag her lower lip "They are not returning so soon. You have more than time to finish what you started"

A soft voice by Yuxin, so pure yet held with so much impure intentions further tempting Keran who ignored all thoughts and let herself be controlled by the others charms, getting her mouth returned to action making Yuxin scream her name for the second time that night.

Meanwhile at the other dead end of the phone a confused Shuxin was met with questioning eyes staring her way.

"What happened xinxin? You look like you have seen a ghost" Xueer said after Shuxin left her phone at the table, staring into nothing.

"Maybe she drank too much" Anqi suggested taking the girl's pink martini away from her.

Shuxin unable to decide on who to look said staring down at the filled table "I think I heard Yuxin and Keran..."

"What? Can't hear you sorry" Yuyan pointed out to the loud music playing around them, bending herself closer to the other, so she was able to hear it better.

"Yuxin Laoshi and Keke...I think I heard them doing..." Shuxin quickly cut herself off hiding her face between her hands from embarrassment.

"FINALLY!!"

An unexpected cheer of victory erupted from Keyin at the opposite side of the round table, earning an energetic high five from Xiaotang who stood closer to Shuxin. This only left the girl even more confused than before.

"Xu jiaqi~ I think it’s time for you to pay up~" Keyin stood from her seat followed close by Xiaotang to join her on a stupid yet entertaining money dance. Or so they both would call it.

"Pay up?" A confused Yuyan looked to her left only to see the older girl give out a long sigh and pass a few bills from her purse to the overly excited duo, who split the money between them both. Pretending to make it rain on their now empty glasses.

"I never thought they would do it...I thought they were shy idiots" The older of the group lamented her lost money taking another sip of her brandy.

"They are shy idiots" Xueer only confirmed it passing Shuxin's pink drink her way since she would need it. After all, Jiaqi was the lucky girl to have a temporary room all to herself.

The only problem was...next to her room was the love birds’ room, away from everyone else. Also, the walls of the house looked pretty thin...

She most definitely needed another drink...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think ^-^
> 
> Again happy holidays, remember to stay safe! I wish you all a lot of health, good food and love from the ones closer to you!


End file.
